


Reylo One Shots (ft. Other Stuff)

by Cheesimations



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesimations/pseuds/Cheesimations
Summary: Contents of this book include:• Poetry• Reylo• Shoutouts• Weekly (maybe even twice a week) Reylo Song Suggestions• Information and News about Reylo and I• Fluffy short stories• Requests made by people in the comments and on Twitter• Other stuff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who made a new Twitter after she fricked up on her old one and said she was one????? (Chill, I'm over 13)  
> Me!  
> Follow me @BigReylo!  
> If you need somewhat more of an explanation for my odd behavior, comment here or just read the pinned comment on my Twitter profile!

_**Reylo Song Suggestion 1** _

_**The Anthem: StarCrossed by MissThis** _

* * *

If you're looking for a wonderful Reylo anthem, look no further than the wonderful song StarCrossed by MissThis. They write beautiful Star Wars themed music and are huge Reylo fans!

**Lyrics:**

Boy with the haunted eyes  
Lost in a lullaby  
A lonely rhythm  
Grains in an hourglass  
Watching the planets pass  
A home far away reaches for him

This is where we begin

Girl with the sunny smile  
She's been waiting for a while  
Desert dreamer  
Longing just to be found  
Will they ever come around  
Stars gently reach through the hurt  
He's been dreaming of her  
Show me a sign she sighs  
To the night  
While he's saying his goodbyes  
To the light  
Just be patient wait a while  
Sky is waiting, starlit isle  
Boy with the haunted eyes  
Years slowly passing by  
Falling deeper  
Dark swallows everything  
He's finally giving in  
A home far away reaches for him  
Light is calling again  
Girl with the sunny smile  
She's gone a million miles  
Getting closer  
She cries out to the wind  
Please don't give up again  
Stars gently reach through the hurt  
She's been dreaming of him  
Show me a sign she sighs  
To the night  
While he's saying his goodbyes  
To the light  
Just be patient wait a while  
Sky is waiting, starlit isle  
Boy with the haunted eyes  
Girl with the sunny smile  
Pining for you  
Reach out and touch her hand  
You'll finally feel again  
A home far away reaches for you

This is where you begin


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey questions what makes a home. Unknowingly, the Forcebond happened and Ben wrote a song about it. Here it is
> 
> Just ignore my crappy writing and attempt to see what I'm doing here lol

I get it's hard  
To find a place  
Where one's heart  
Feels at peace

I wonder why  
I even try sometimes  
To find a place  
That makes my heart race

Why do I feel so alone  
This doesn't feel like home  
Should I try  
To walk away  
And run from it all

Or will I fall

Give me a sign  
Tell me why do I  
Cry out for   
The broken  
Cut them open  
Look inside

Why do I love  
Who is gone  
When everything is lost  
I try  
To help them fly  
But all I do is fall

Why do I feel so alone  
This doesn't feel like home  
Should I try  
To walk away  
And run from it all

Or will I fall

\- Written by Ben Solo  
Inspired by Rey


End file.
